DESCRIPTION: This research will examine the synthesis and molecular recognition properties of bioorganometallic complexes of biomolecules by the use of capillary electrophoresis (CE) and the carbonylmetalloimmunoassay (CMIA) technique. The specific objectives of the research are to: * Define the usefulness of using CE as a microreactor in which to monitor the reactions of peptides and proteins and organometallic compounds. * Develop new synthetic organometallic reagents and methods in which to label biomolecules. * Test the utility of CE to examine the physical-organic chemistry of modified proteins. * Examine the chemical reactivity of organometallic-labelled biomolecules. *Examine the molecular recognition properties of biomolecules labelled with organometallic reagents by the use of carbonlymatalloimmunoassay (CMIA) technique. This resaerch will: * Extend the usefulness of capillary electrophoresis in bioanalytical applications, * Explore the chemical selectivity of organometallic reagents for biomolecules, * Explore the structural and conformational variances in proteins with organometallic reagents, * Examine the changes in chemical reactivity of biomolecules labelled with organometallic reagents, and * Develop the carbonylmetalloimmunoassay for the analysis of biomolecule interaction.